There's Room for One More
by imoansasuke
Summary: Izuna's cheating girlfriend Akiko, rather than ending up in a nasty break up, ends up in a nasty threesome with his older brother. I wrote this by the request of a hottie with the username of xGuiltyXGigglesx03 so go fave and follow their stories! M for lemon.


_A/N : Character description: _

_Akiko, age 19, brown hair, blue eyes, slender + curvy body type, above average height. Fierce & sassy kunoichi that is very caring. She has the libido of a nymphomaniac (awesome)._

I have to say, it is a struggle sometimes. To love two people. Two brothers. One could imagine the drama that a situation such as that would stir up. It was lots of drama in the beginning, but we're working it out now. Some may call it sleazy, inappropriate, and most women would say that they "could never be shared." But that's because they haven't tried it. To be the lover of two beautiful and masculine men is both exhilarating and titillating. Maybe that's just me being young and out of the control of my hormones, but the arrangement is...nice. It wasn't supposed to be like this, though. I just got caught in the middle of an affair with my boyfriend's brother, Madara Uchiha. Madara is just as irresistible as Izuna, so who could blame me for what I did?

Now, needless to say, Izuna hated me for an extremely brief moment in time. He didn't speak to me for a couple of days. Then one night Madara actually called me, and told me the conversation he had with his brother. It was early in the evening, not quite dark yet. I was preparing food for myself when the phone rang.

I never got calls from anyone but Izuna. So naturally I answered the phone reluctantly. "Hello," I asked warily.

"Akiko, it's Madara. I wish to speak with you."

"Haven't we done enough damage? What do you want?"

"No, no. It isn't like that this time. I've been speaking to Izuna...do you want to know what we came up with?"

I felt like vomiting. My heart must have been beating irregularly because I found it hard to breathe. "I don't know if I should know. Ignorance is bliss."

Madara only chuckled in that beautifully deep voice of his that only made me wet with excitement. That was something I had to be careful of. "I'll tell you anyway. It was more of my idea really. What if...what if you belonged to both of us?"

I didn't know what to say. I felt like the room was spinning, or maybe it was just my head. Initially, I could not even begin to fathom what he said. Not mentally, but my body had quickly reacted to what was implied. "I love your brother, and I care about you immensely. But let's get one thing clear, I don't 'belong' to anybody."

"Hm, on the contrary, I believe that you do."

I scoffed. His ego was always beyond what I could deal with. "Madara, get to the point."

"My point is I know you. I know everything about you, Akiko. You wouldn't mind at all being shared by us. You want it. There's an ache between your thighs right now telling you how much you would love that, is there not?"

"Shut up! Ugh! You just love getting under my skin, don't you?" I didn't need to ask that, I knew already how much he liked getting to me, just because he knew he could. It was so childish. But he was right all along. I didn't mind belonging to them, and the thought of it did make me hot. So what I did next, I didn't regret. I invited him over, and told him to be sure that he brought Izuna.

Of course he only teased me. "I knew you wanted it. We'll be there in fifteen." He hung up the phone.

I had let go of all my inhibitions the second I hung the phone up. My body was ready. I rushed for the shower and damn near scrubbed my skin red in a hurry. I shaved my legs, and all my lady parts as precariously as my excited fingers would allow me. I hopped out with the eagerness of a child opening gifts on their birthday. I peeked at the mirror just to get a glimpse of myself, hoping that I looked attractive enough for them in my natural state. I didn't always wear makeup but I prefer it. I wrapped my towel around me and dashed for my bedroom, only to be greeted by my lover and his brother. There they were, on my bed and both shirtless. A relaxed Madara laid on his back, hands underneath his head and his eyes closed, resting. Izuna was clearly anxious,sitting at the edge with a shakey leg. I was unsure of what to say. "What are you guys doing here already?"

"Couldn't wait," Madara answered. "Now drop the towel."

I clutched it around me nervously. "Huh?"

"He said drop the towel Akiko," Izuna co-signed with an undetectable tone in his voice.

It was such a blunt statement, which was unlike either of them. Izuna rose from the bed, and walked over to me. We stood eye to eye, him only an inch taller than myself. A finger latched onto my towel, slowly letting his entire hand slide down with it, and he kissed me on my open mouth. His tongue slid into my mouth, and his fingers into my wet core. I gasped, and he shoved his tongue deeper to explore the taste of my mouth. I didn't know if Madara was watching at that point, but my moans probably caught his attention. Izuna pressed a hand against my back, pushing my own body closer to his fingers for me to get a deeper feel. He placed wet kisses on my neck, making me shudder. He whispered in my ear, "Do you not like what I do to you? Is my brother better?" The question caught me off guard. Since I didn't know how to respond I didn't say anything. My mind could only focus on the feeling of his long, strong fingers coaxing an orgasm from me. Sadly, because I didn't answer, he stopped. "Go to him," he ordered.

I looked over at Madara, unmoved from the position he was in, and smirking at me. "Come on Akiko, I know you want it. He's letting you come to me this time."

I turned to Izuna for reassurance, only to look at an expressionless yet pretty face. I walked just two slow steps towards the bed before I felt a hand harshly grip my damp hair. My arms were snatched and held behind my back anything but gently. Izuna guided me to the edge of the bed next to Madara, bent me over, and smacked my ass as he told his older brother to take me.

"That's right little brother. This is how she likes it. She wants it rough, you weren't rough enough with her."

It made me feel dirty and guilty to have him telling my own boyfriend what kind of sex I like. Madara sat up, my naked body strewn across him. His hands rubbed my back softly, and I stroked his hard member through his pants. His nails lightly raked across my back. I could feel Izuna's eyes burning into me. I didn't know if he was turned on or if he was jealous. He was so fiercely competitive when it came to Madara. Regardless of how he was feeling, I wanted him to jump in already. My hips rocked back and forth, indicating the hunger for them to be inside me. Madara noticed it first. "Look at her. Did you know that her back is sensitive?"

"Yes I did know that," Izuna snapped back.

"Dear brother, I'm helping you, that's all. What else does she like?" He flipped me over onto my back and off of his body. "Come show me what else she loves that you do, and I'll show you what she loves that I do. Get undressed first."

And dear God I'll tell you, there was something so hot about him coaxing his younger brother to tease my body. I began to massage my clit roughly, anxious for them to come onto me already. It was entertaining to the eldest brother how horny I was getting, and arousing to the other. I was dripping wet right down to my thighs, and not from the shower. Once they were unclothed, much to my enjoyment, they sat on either side of me and watched me pleasure myself. It was so exciting!

Izuna's fingers replaced mine yet again, teasing my soaking slit. Madara massaged one of my breasts, pinching the erect nipple. Izuna, taking a page out of his brother's book, circled his tongue around the other. He took it between his teeth and pulled, making me wail. Madara slapped my other tit repetitively, until it turned red. Izuna continued to suck and bite my nipple until he was sure I had enough of their delicious torture.

Madara kissed my cheek, then right below my ear. He whispered, "Akiko, stroke my cock."

Rather than asking me he forcefully took my free hand and wrapped it around his swollen member. It was hard, almost throbbing, and craving to be inside me. Izuna's head dipped down between my legs without warning, and began lapping up the juices dripping from me. His tongue pressed hard against my clit, pulling a loud moan from me. I tangled my fingers in his dark hair, gasping for breath. I felt in my hand these ever so subtle thrusts from Madara and I knew he wanted more.

"Fuck me," I begged. "Fuck me please!" I wasn't so sure which one I was begging to, but one of them was bound to do it. The two brothers exchanged a look that I clearly was not supposed to discern. The both of them hovered over me at different angles. Madara manhandled me as he usually did, grabbing my wrists and holding them above my head. Izuna grabbed one of my legs and wrapped it around his waist, thrusting into me. The feel of his skin sliding between my wet walls instantly had them tightening up around him. As I opened my mouth and caterwauled my arousal, Madara pried his cock into my open mouth, down into my throat. I love the feeling of it deep into my mouth, choking me. I swallowed to feel it further in. Madara sniggered, almost condescendingly. "Izuna. Have you ever truly looked at how stunning your woman looks with a cock shoved in her mouth?"

Izuna quickened his pace, physically answering his brother. "I haven't until now. It's hot."

I'd be more shocked if I wasn't so horny. My cries were muffled by Madara's hard on, but still loud enough to express my delight in sharing them. "Stop, and get under her." Izuna pulled out on his brother's command. He grabbed me by my arm and pulled me up until I was sitting. He moved behind me and laid down. As he got into position his older brother shot me lewd looks. And taunting looks that said 'I told you so.'

"Come here Akiko, get on top of me," Izuna cooed in a gentle voice, which threw me off only slightly.

As I climbed on top of him he reached behind my head and snatched my hair again, yanking it so that our faces met. He didn't kiss me; he only grinned, then forced my head down into the pillow beside his head. I could barely breathe. Without me able to predetermine their next actions Izuna rubbed his swollen head against my pussy. Then suddenly Madara rammed his entire shaft deep into my ass, pounding mercilessly. Izuna followed his lead. The pleasure was damn near indescribable- it was so unreal.

"Oh my God!" I screamed at the top of my lungs into the pillow, unable to contain myself. Before I thought Madara's thrusts were unmatchable. The ever competitive Izuna actually kept up with his pace! They pounded at my tight holes incessantly, pulling my hair, biting me, and spanking me. I was their dirty little girl that they could ride until I couldn't take anymore. I cried out until my voice was hoarse and scratchy, and Madara announced that he was ready to cum. Knowing that I got him off made me more aroused, by body almost at the zenith of our sinful act. Izuna began groaning and thrusting up into me faster. My walled clenched around him and convulsed, my body mimicking the twitchy movements of my insides. My mind couldn't process anything else but the feeling of my climax, the hardest one I'd ever had. Of the two men there, I could have called out either name, but I called out Izuna's. I grabbed onto my nipples and pulled, heightening the pleasure as I felt their hot seeds spilling into me from either entrance. Madara pulled out first and collapsed beside Izuna and I. I held onto him for a moment longer, leaning over to kiss his full, soft lips. How erotic, to kiss my boyfriend after giving oral to his brother only 20 minutes earlier. I blushed at the thought. Izuna pushed me over gently until I was squished in between their sweaty, naked bodies. I felt so languid and phlegmatic, like a river. We laid in silence, the only noise the steadying of our breaths. Madara leaned over to kiss my cheek, an arm over my body. He snuggled into me, and his brother did the same. It stunned me that they were both okay with sleeping with me. Izuna was always so insecure when it came to Madara. I didn't mind it. As long as we could do it again, I didn't mind it at all.


End file.
